Caminos Cruzados
by MoonChild Hunter
Summary: Ella una siemple Secretaria, El el terror de cualquier ser humano, aun si logro hacerme sentir mas que suya. Cuando te siente aterrada cualquier ayuda por insignificante que sea te cae bien, pero no en mi caso, no, cuando en mi intento de salir de ese callejón algo terrible me había bloqueado mi huida
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

De lunes a viernes, intentaba recordad por mi madre el camino de regreso a casa, el porqué, mi padrastro y la vida que cada día parecía consumirme, una vida que antes no era así, claro que cuando él llego a mi vida ni la felicidad que añoraba en ese tiempo podría compararse a la que ahora tengo, perdí a mi padre cuando apenas tenía 8 años, a partir de ahí todo comenzó a cambiar, cuando mi madre y yo recibimos la terrible noticia de la muerte de papa, en sus funciones como Policía de New York, para mí en ese entonces, fue la experiencia más terrible, y que marco tanto mi vida como la mi madre. Ella se transformo por completo en un mujer triste, vacía, aun cuando conmigo intentaba ser la mujer que fue antes de que perdiéramos a papá, pese a eso ambas seguimos adelante, yo me dedique a mi madre, mis estudio, ella siguió su trabajo y a dedicarse a ser una buena madre y padrea la vez, según fui creciendo fui aprendiendo a vivir sin mi padre, mientras que ella se había negado a ser feliz, al convertirme en adolecente comprendí que era egoísta de mi parte negarle la felicidad, así que me dedique a sugerirle que buscara el amor nuevamente, claro que no pensé que ella no sé si por temor de seguir solo aceptara al hombre más repulsivo para mí en todo esta tierra.

Pero mi vida o mejor dicho mi historia no se basa en el alcohólico de mi padrastro y mi vida como hija de una mujer que sentía que el amor era conformarse con el primer idiota que se atravesara en el camino, se basa en cómo sin darme cuenta conocí al hombre que me hizo pensar y cambiar por completo mi manera de ver y sentir la vida.

Antes sufría de perderme en mis pensamientos, bueno aun no dejo de hacerlo, claro no como antes. En fin mi historia comenzó cuando aquella tarde luego del trabajo, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, al cruzar la avenida, mi destino me preparaba para ver lo que lo solo en un terrible sueño puede llegas a ver.

Esta rojo animal, grite histérica aquel conducto desaprensivo que estuvo al punto atropellarme y que no logro al poder lanzarme al otro lado de la cera, se que con gritar no hubiera logrado nada, pero aun así lo hice, después de todo solo me queda gritarle y levantar mis cosas- Animal, que se cree que porque tienen auto deben lanzarse sobre las personas.

Mi día no había sido el perfecto, pero no creía que terminaría tan mal, no a escuchar aquella ronca voz no muy lejos de mí, peguntarme si necesitaba ayuda, en la calle te encuentras con cualquier tipo de personas, claro que vándalos se me acercaran, no describirían al tipo de persona que tú no te imaginas puede encontrar en una noche oscura y fría. Ignore por completo la presencia de ese desconocido, no era la primera vez que hombre de muy mal aspecto y claro de moral dudosa me hablara, era algo que casi a diario debía soportar al caminar por esa calle cuando no llegaba a tomar el ultimo Bus de la noche, evitaba salir tarde del trabajo, pero cuando debía quedarme por asuntos pendiente en el trabajo no me quedaba más remedio que caminar. Tomas tus cosas rápidamente Allura y no digas nada, me sugerí a tomar mis cosas sin perder más tiempo, camine lo más rápido posible, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que este y otro me interceptaran en la próxima esquina.

Por favor rojo, cambia, cambia, rogué al llegar la esquina, solo una cuadra me separaba de mi casa y aunque me encontraría con Bill, la consideraba el lugar más seguro en ese momento.

Oye hermosa porque tan rápido, espéranos,

No me toque exigí al girarme rápidamente y pegarle sin pensarlo a quien supuse había puesto su asquerosa mano en uno de mis glúteos,- sabia que como mujer frágil en eso momento claro, ya no es así, en fin tenía muchas desventajas frente a esos dos hombres, pero tampoco permitiría que se aprovecharan de mi, solo porque estaba sola y era frágil. Mi acto de rebeldía me había salido caro, porque sin poder evitarlo fui retenida a las fuerza por ambos y llevada a un callejón no muy lejano de allí. Dada la fragilidad de mi cuerpo, mi fuerzas nos se comparaban con la de esos dos abusivos, que sin pena buscan algo más que robarme, pero resistí el ataque, ya tenía ciertas experiencia en con borrachos fresco, Bill solía hacerme pasar malos ratos cuando mi madre iba al Hospital y el alcohol en su cabeza lo hacía pensar que conmigo encontraría consuelo, así que como puede logre tomar una botella de cerveza vacía y por unos minutos por así decirlo liberarme del cerdo que intentaba abusar de mi mientras el otro vigilaba el callejón, recuerdo que corrí a la otra salida del callejón, esperaba encontrar alguna patrulla cerca o por lo menos alguien que me ayudara.

Cuando te siente aterrada cualquier ayuda por insignificante que sea te cae bien, pero no en mi caso, no, cuando en mi intento de salir de ese callejón algo terrible me había bloqueado mi huida


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En ese momento no hubiera podido describir que era lo que había impedido que saliera de allí, no sé, si era el terror que en ese momento me jugaba una mala pasada o en verdad veía aquello, aun recuerdo la impresión fue espeluznante, pero allí estaba ante aquello que parecía un perro, quise pensar que era uno, pero aun en mi terror comprendí que no era un perro, aquello era inmenso más alto que un hombre, cubierto de pelo azulado, estaba en shock, la impresión me había impedido mover un músculo en todo mi cuerpo, por completo había borrado el porqué había corrido hasta el final del callejón, claro que mi olvido no tomo demasiado tiempo, para hacerme caer de nuevo a la realidad, y hacerme ver que no había sido la única en ver dicha bestia y mucho menos que se trataba de un horrible.

Sabía a qué lado temerle más, aun así me quede inmóvil, recuerdo que ni intente mover las piernas, a ver como aquella cosa, pero uno de mis verdugo no reacciono como yo, pensé que hace parada Allura corre también, claro que la idea desapareció a ver como la bestia había saltado sobre mí y atrapado sin problema al hombre que creyó buena idea salir corriendo, como su compañero quede horrorizada al ver como aquel perro devoraba ante nosotros el cuerpo ya sin vida de su víctima.

Maldición, fue lo único que escuche del otro hombre, quien no queriendo terminar como su amigo corrió hacia la salida del callejón, mala idea pensé, pero mientras la bestia devoraba al pobre muerto ambos tendríamos oportunidad de escapar sin ser detenidos y atrapado por esa cosa, recuerdo que le grite que me esperara, que no me dejara atrás y sola con aquella cosa, ¿que si me escucho?, claro que no, su vida era mucho más importante que la mía, pero que mas remedio tenía yo que correr. Correr hacia la única salida y salvación, porque solo así saldríamos de aquella cosa horrible tras nosotros. Pero mis intentos de querer salir viva de allí, me había detenido nuevamente, ahora no solamente temía por la bestia atrás, sino por aquel desconocido que de la nada, había aparecido y disparado al segundo hombre. No sabía si sentirme protegida o aterrada, aquel hombre no me daba por ningún lado ser policía, tras el no había ninguna patrulla y en su chaqueta negra ninguna placa como oficial. Detuve mis pasos a ver como este daba un segundo tiro de gracia al segundo muerto de ese callejón, no podía dar marcha atrás, no con la bestia atrás, pero mucho menos no me atrevía dar pasos hacia la única salida fuera del alcance de la Bestia.

Estaba sumamente impresionada para aceptar que todo eso estuviera pasando, el estaba muy calmado, sereno seria la palabra, mientras cargaba nuevamente arma, mientras atrás podía escuchar a la bestia entre gruñido y alones disfrutar aquella carne humana, eran demasiadas emociones, situaciones extrañas y difíciles de comprender, como de manejar para pasar en una misma noche.

Lo mire a los ojos aterrorizada y lo que vi en ellos no me conforto, aquella mirada fría toco mi alma, no sé si era la impresión de ver aquellos ojos negros observarme lo que ahora me impedían correr, o era la frialdad con la cual este me observaba, nuevamente estaban en shock, algo allí me avisaba que corría peligro, algo en mí, me decía que la bestia no debía ser mi temor principal y que aquel desconocido era el motivo.

Por favor no me mate, suplique llorando a ver como este apuntaba su arma frente a mí. ¿Si disparo?, si, porque no hacerlo, pero no fue contra mí, bueno que cuente mi historia lo explica, para mi suerte, sentí algo de alivio a ver que su arma con silenciador no me había asesinado, ¿tal vez si estaba allí para ayudarme?, por lo menos esa fue mi impresión a ver aquella bestia horrible caer justo a mi lado muerta con aquel disparo en la cabeza.

Por Dios, apenas exprese al ver aquella cosa moverse aun, era inmensa, mucho más de la que imaginaba, era enorme, horrible aun hoy no me acostumbro a verla, pues aunque no es algo grato de ver o saber que existe, son tan reales como lo soy yo. No recuerdo si fue la impresión de ver aquella bestia tan cerca de mi o si fue la sangre que esté en su pelo traía lo que revolvió mi estomago, solo se, que no me sentí bien. Claro eso a mi nuevo, no sé si decirle salvador le importo, pues pese a mi impresión, este solo se detuvo al pie de la cabeza de esa cosa y le disparo nuevamente.

Con asco y horror vi como la sangre de esta bestia corría ahora por el frió piso del callejón, debí echar atrás mis pasos a verme parada en el charco de sangre de un color tan rojo tan oscuro, que no pude soportar más y vomite. Me sentía fatal, mi cuerpo, como mis fuerzas parecían ya fallarme, busque apoyo de la pared luego de tirar lo poco que había cenado, ya eran demasiados cosas a alrededor las que claramente se habían salido de mis manos y claro mi realidad. Aunque eso a él no le pareció importar

Que hace, suélteme, apenas le exige a ser manoseada tan bruscamente por este desconocido, quien sin darme tiempo me llevo contra la pared.

Quieta, solo me exigió este molesto, luego de que yo en alguna forma de liberarme le pegara a la cara. ¿Que si me quede quieta?, claro que si, su mirada amenazante como su fuerza bruta, no solo sirvió para callarme, sino también para inmovilizarme y en alguna forma hasta tranquilizarme, claro que ahora se porque en esa noche no podía mover. En ese momento pensé que era la falta de fuerza o el terror que me invadía lo que me impedía intentar defenderme, pero ninguna de esas causa era, hoy lo sé, - No me lastime por favor, solo suplique solloza.- Por favor no, -repetía a sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo como si buscara algo.

No lo hare, este me respondió de manera fría y cortante, me sentí tranquila luego de que este se alejara un poco de mi, su actitud distante me desconcertó bastante, pero muchos más que ahora preferiría mantenerse alejado de mi, cuando minutos atrás había tocado mi cuerpo y yo pensado lo peor.

Vete, fue lo único que escuche de él, ansiaba salir corriendo de allí, pero pese a todo la curiosidad me ataba a quedarme, algo loco y anormal de una persona que no tenía ni minutos de haber vivido una experiencia inolvidable, pero nunca fui normal, bueno ahora menos. ¿Qué es esa cosa?, ¿quién eres?, con dificultad apenas pude formular ante los nervios aun presente en mí.

Quiere ser la próxima, solo me advirtió a desenfundar su arma tan rápido que ni cuenta me di cuando este la apunto a mi cabeza, no respire y ni siquiera parpadee, solo le rogué a mis piernas tener las fuerzas necesaria para salir de allí, y así lo hice.

**Continuara...**

Gracias Tinyrose, por seguir mi historia,espero que te siga gustando


End file.
